1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to multipurpose tools and more particularly pertains to a new multipurpose tool for providing in one convenient package the specific tools used on a daily basis by health care professionals.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a housing having a top face, a front slot and a rear slot. A calculator is positioned on the top face of the housing. A light is coupled to the housing. A pen is provided having a connection end and a writing end. The connection end is pivotally coupled to the housing in the rear slot such that the pen is extendable from the rear slot of the housing to facilitate writing using the pen. A hemostat tool is pivotally coupled to the housing and extendable from the front slot into a use position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.